


Drabble Drabbles

by Darkness_Hunter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Author over here is going insane cause the first chapter is being a rude ass, Edd is a fanboy for them, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Matt doesn't wanna make anymore bets with edd, Nudes, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Tom is drunk, Tom is stupid academically, Tom punches Tord, Tord is pissed at him for it, Tord no, Tord wanna send a nudie, rewards list, short but top tomee, tall bottom tordy, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Hunter/pseuds/Darkness_Hunter
Summary: I tried to make a real story out of these prompts but it didn't really work out so I made them into drabbles. I will add more tags as this goes on.





	1. Are You Drunk? (TomTord)

I have tried so many times to try and post this piece of shit chapter and the site keeps cutting it off halfway! So, I am going to post this on my Tumblr account, so, hopfully this works.

 

http://darkness-laboratory.tumblr.com/post/154569383830/im-posting-this-here-cause-archive-of-our-own-is

 

^^

Doot Doot there it is, the chapter I mean.

 

Enjoy, I suppose.

 

P.S I posted this on my nsfw tumblr, so you may need an account to see it.


	2. You got a little something on you there (TomTord)

 

Lately, Edd and Tord have been playing Pokemon Go. That is nice and all, but, they are playing the game 24/7, like, obsessively. Tom just sighed as Edd just ran to his own room screaming about his latest catch, probably to Ringo since a cat would be the only thing willing to listen to his ramblings.

 

Tom decided to rest a bit on the living room couch, lying back with his flask in one hand and the T.V remote in the other, just flipping through the channels. It was nice and relaxing, until, Tord came in. Looks like someone enjoyed his Pokemon journey from the store, cause Tord was still stupidly in-fucking-vested in his phone that Tom swears to fuck is at 100 per-fucking-cent volume.

 

Once Tord finally glanced up from his phone, that little fucking gremlin had the most confident fucking smug look that Tom has ever seen. What the fuck? That little fucker is pointing the camera straight at the Brit’s crotch. 

 

“Commie. What the ever living fuck do you think you’re doing?” Tom warned the smug ass Norwegian.

 

“THERE IS AN ARTICUNO ON YOUR FUCKING DICK AND I MUST CATCH IT.”

 

Tord then got a face full of fist before successfully catching that pokemon.

 

Worth it.

 

**_Prompt 2: Finished_ **


	3. You are Pretty Dumb (TomTord)

Tom is an idiot.

 

Okay, okay, maybe not an idiot per say, but perhaps the better words would be: academically unintelligent? Nah, idiot sounds way better. Granted, he may have more common sense than his best friends, Edd and Matt, combined. But, that still does not change these terrible ass grades- Holy shit, there are at least 4 “F”s in that laptop monitor, holy shit on a tardis, Batman.

 

The Brit just shrugged and hopped on his bed, grabbing his flask on his way. What? He lived in the UK and was 19 years of age, the legal age is 18, it’s all good. He pushed off some of his bullshit reports for his professor off of his bed so he can take a nap. But, the world probably hates him because his boyfriend just came into their dorm. Shit, fuck, shit, fuck! Tord is going to be fucking pissed! Tom’s boyfriend reached down for the fallen sheets of paper, reading its bullshitery as Tom tried to hide himself into a corner and under his blankets.

 

“Thomas. What the fuck is this?”

 

“Oh, uh. My report for psychology?” Tom said in the most,”I am totally not scared of my boyfriend who can kick my fucking ass at any moment.” voice he can muster at that moment.  When Tom and Tord were introduced as roommates in the dorm, they could not even stand each other’s presence, however, Edd insisted for them to  **actually** get to know each other and they might like each other. Well, what do you know, now they are fuckin’, specifically Tom is now fucking that nice plush ass. Tord just lets out a frustrated sigh and took out a sheet of paper from his bag and handed the sheet to Tom. Tom took the sheet and read its contents.

 

“Tord, what is the meaning of this?”

 

“It is a list of rewards based on your grades. There will be absolutely no touching if you don’t pick up those shitty grades of yours.” Tord smirked.

 

This little fucker is trying to murder Tom! Tom needs to smack that plush ass at least once a day to even slug through the day! The Brit looked through the rewards list once more to see what exactly this gremlin had in mind for re-

 

Oh.

 

**Oh, my** .

 

Tord gave the Brit a big smirk as the Norwegian saw Tom’s face light up like a red christmas tree. Looks like Tom saw the rewards for the A and B range.

 

“Tord?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m going to write a better report.”

 

“Good.”

  
**_Prompt 3: Finished_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt, though. It may or may not get its own short story after I finish the other fanfic, so be on the look out, chéris~


	4. AKA Tord is Tall in this One (TomTord)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may be tall but he'll always be a bottom to me. ;3 Also, how the fuck do pounds work.
> 
> Also, I'll be taking requests cause I'm running out of prompts. If it's a sfw prompt, go to darkness--hunter.tumblr but if the request is a bit nsfw, then go to darkness-laboratory.tumblr

Tom is irritated.

 

He is pissed at how much taller his boyfriend is compared to himself. Just today, a bunch of asshats asked Tord if his Tom was his twink or something! W-who the fuck even asked that anyways?! Granted, they were drun- Nevermind. Alcohol is one hell of a drug.

 

Okay, Tom is not the tallest guy around, sure, but why did his god damn boyfriend have to be 6 inches taller than him?! Sure, height in the dominance and submissive thing doesn’t matter too much, but still! Tom at least wants people to not think Tord is the one doing the shoving up the buns! Tom is the one making that fucker scream every night like the goddamn slut he is. At this moment the two are laying on the couch, with the taller man’s head on Tom’s chest, rewatching the first attack of the insane zombie pirates from hell movie, which is not that good looking back on it now.

 

“Hey, Tom?”

 

“What?” Tom said, unintentionally harsh.

 

“Are you angry with me?” The other man asked.

 

“No. Why?”

 

“You make the grumpiest face when I stand next to you in public. Or put my arm around you, or something like that. Do you not like me anymore?” Oh shit. Tom feels like a total ass now. Holy shit, man. Fuck. He did a fuck up, he fucked up before but not “just made the love of my life feel absolutely terrible” bad. Oh shit.

 

“No! Of course I love you! Don’t even think that!” Tom quickly said.

 

“But you seem so unhappy when you’re with me in public!”

 

“Well, uh, I-” Tord then made a face in realization.

 

“Wait, do you make that face cause everyone thinks _you’re_ the bottom?” Tord asked.

 

“...No?” Tom lied.

 

“It is, isn’t it! You’re grumpy because you want to seem more dominant!”

 

“...Yes.” Tom puffed his cheeks at the statement.

 

“Oh, Tomee-Bear. You’ll always be the dominant one matter how cute you are.” Tord said as he kissed “Tomee-Bear’s” cheek, which just made "Tomee-Bear" grumpier.

 

“Dominant and cute should not be said together.” The grumpy bear replied.

 

“With you, it should.” Tord replied, pecking at the other man’s jaw and nuzzling his face into Tom's chest.

 

“Hmph.” Tom sighed, he can never win with Tord.

 

The two fell asleep in that position with the movie still on. Edd and Matt was going down to the living room to see how the two lovebirds are doing, only to find that cute little scene between the two boyfriends. As cute as the scene was, Matt then gave twenty pounds to Edd, who had the cheekiest smile Matt has ever saw.

 

“Never, ever, doubt my senses again.” Edd said oh-so smugly.

 

Damn fucking fanboy.

 

**Prompt 4: Finished**


End file.
